madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Sakura
"A magical girl's wish is supposed to be for herself and should never be made for anyone else." is a main character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Appearance Kyoko has long, pale red hair which is always seen up in a high ponytail tied by a black ribbon. She has a set of risen bangs which frame her red eyes. In her casual clothes, Kyoko wears a black crop-top hidden by a light sea foam hoodie which is unzipped at the bottom, revealing her belly button. She wears denim shorts with fur around the bottom edges, and black below-the-knee boots. In her magical girl form, she wears a dark red dress with an opening for her soul gem and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white arm sleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. Her weapon in her magical girl form is a gold, silver, and red spear. Personality Kyoko is fairly stubborn and has a fiery personality. She can be self-centered when she wants to be, though this is just a facade she made to herself and to others, since she's actually really sympathetic and tender. She really does love people and there are many precious to her, but after going through multiple bad experiences, she decided to cover up those feelings and become a totally different person, even though she couldn't transform completely. In the end, she couldn't even handle herself. It is thought she was afraid of getting herself hurt again, as well as the people she cared for the most. Kyoko appeared to be very rude at first, however she proved she was actually someone with good intentions. Kyoko believes that wishes shouldn't be used for someone else, because of what happened to her when she tried to use hers for the good of someone else. She is a more knowledgeable magical girl, since she became one at a young age. After Kyoko's father lost supporters, she and her family almost starved, which is the believed reason she loves food so much and hates those who waste it. Backstory Kyoko's family used to be poor because no one would go to listen to her father's teachings at the church they owned. This was because of his 'radical' ideas on religion. Her wish was for people to listen to her father's teachings. However, this wish led to her downfall when her father learned of her magical girl activities. Believing his daughter to be a witch who sold her soul to the devil, he drank his worries away with alcohol. One day, he snapped and murdered Kyoko's mother and little sister (Momo) then proceeded to kill himself, leaving Kyoko as the sole survivor. Kyoko was also Mami Tomoe's magical girl apprentice at the time, as shown in "The Different Story" spin-off. They were a great team and friends that fought both familiars and witches, until the death of Kyoko's family. After the event, Kyoko decided that she and Mami should just go after witches and leave the familiars since it takes too much energy to kill them. (This decision was also brought on by the fact that she lost her enchantment magic and probably wouldn't be as strong as she was before and drag Mami down.) Due to Kyoko's sudden change in morals Mami and her got into a fight that led them to break up their team and go their separate ways. Relationships 'Madoka : 'Madoka Kaname and Kyoko have a weird relationship, they seem to get along more than the others do with the latter, but they don't seem to agree on most things. While Kyoko likes to battle things out, Madoka talks things out, making them contradicting opposites. '''Mami : '''Mami and Kyoko are seen to be very close in the "The Different Story" spin-off, but they then got into a fight which led to the breakdown of their team and their separation, although the conflict was never resolved (since Mami dies in the anime and Kyoko instead in "The Different Story"). Kyoko does seem to care a little about her old friend, as seen in "The Different Story", where she manages to conjure a grief seed optical illusion to convince Mami that she has recovered from their second fight, saving Mami from her fall of despair into Candeloro. '''Sayaka : '''These two fight a lot since they have completely different morals, ideologies and the ways of doing things, including their personalities. But they seem to resolve their broken relationship later after Homura Akemi and Madoka talked with them. In fact, later in the anime, Kyoko had sacrificed herself after her second encounter with Oktavia (Sayaka Miki's witch) in hopes of reviving her. Kyoko, as revealed in episode 9, liked Sayaka because she reminded her of why she became a magical girl: Kyoko loved stories where love and courage prevail. During The Rebellion movie, She and Sayaka express their regret at not becoming better friends in the current universe. '''Homura : '''One way or another, these two are close behind their thick walls, with Homura being the first to actually talk some sense into Kyoko after their first actual conversation in the present timeline. Trivia * Kyoko is a callous magical girl who doesn't even mind sacrifices, no matter how much, if it's to gain a Grief Seed. * The first character for Sakura (佐) means "to help" while the second (倉) means "warehouse." Though, her last name sounds the same as (桜) "cherry blossom." * Her first name (杏子) means "Apricot tree". * She is almost always seen eating something. *Her birthday is May 9, making her a Taurus. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= kyoko magical outfit 1.png kyoko magical outfit 2.jpg kyoko magical outfit 3.png kyoko movie gif.gif Sakura Kyoko-0.jpg |-|Casual Outfit= kyoko casual 4.png kyoko casual 2.png kyoko casual 3.png kyoko casual 1.png |-|School Uniform= kyoko school 1.png kyoko school 2.png kyoko school 4.png kyoko school 3.png Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Character